


A Little Prank

by Vicky



Series: Sedge's Adventures in Atlantis [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for a little prank</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Prank

**Author's Note:**

> It took time but here's the next part finally! It's actually the first real Carson/Laura fic I wrote, but hopefully not the last one.

John was waiting for Elizabeth as she was making her last recommendations to Laura and Carson. She had to go off-world with his team, minus Rodney, for a negotiation and since they'd have to stay overnight, she had asked the couple to take Sedge. It'd be the first time that Sedge was going to stay without her in Atlantis, and he was pretty sure she was nervous about it. Actually, coming to think about it, she seemed like a mother who was going to leave her child for the first time; not that he would ever tell her that, she'd have him if he did.

"Elizabeth…," he sighed, finally starting to get impatient. "I'm sure that they'll be fine. Now, please come or we're going to be late."

"He's right, Doctor. Don't worry about Sedge, Carson and I are going to take good care of her."

"Thanks again, you two. Now, Sedge," she said, crouching down, "I want you to be nice and I'll see you tomorrow." She patted the dog's head one last time before standing up and joining John, Teyla and Ronon in front of the Gate. "Dial the Gate, Sergeant," she ordered.

"Are you always like this when you have to leave her?"

"I'm not actually, but back on Earth she stayed at home with Simon, not in a place she didn't know a few weeks ago."

"Everything will turn out fine, you'll see," he said once more as the Gate opened. "Now, I hope it'll be the same with those negotiations…"

"Don't be so pessimistic, John."

"I try, Elizabeth, I try, but you have to admit that we don't have the best record regarding negotiations," he replied, stepping through the Gate which closed behind them.

"I wonder how long it will take…," Laura sighed.

"Well, Elizabeth said they should be back tomorrow in early afternoon."

"What? I'm not talking about that," Laura said, turning towards her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" Carson asked, having absolutely no clue.

"Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard!" she nearly exclaimed but kept her voice rather down so that others couldn't pick their conversation up. "Oh God, don't tell me you hadn't noticed? My, I'm dating an oblivious man!"

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" he asked as they were leaving the Gate room, Laura's holding Sedge's leash.

"Depends on what you think…," she teased him.

"Laura, you realize that you're talking about two of your superiors, more precisely the military and expedition leaders, the two most important people there!"

"And? They're human too, Carson, they have feelings just like you and me. And don't tell me you haven't even considered one day that something could happen between them?"

"Ok, I can't."

"Ah ah! You see. You can see it too! Come on, don't you think that they'd look great together?"

"Yes," Carson had to admit. "But they can't be together, right?"

"Why not? She might be his superior technically but what they have is more a joint command. And she's not military. I'm pretty sure there are no regulations to prevent them from dating."

"Maybe, but I don't think Elizabeth would ever date someone under her command… Even if he's only technically under her command," he added, sensing that she was going to retort something like that. "And I don't think the IOA would appreciate that, anyway."

"Maybe we should be cut out from Earth then," Laura said seriously. "Think about it for a second," she continued after Carson started to protest, "we are one of the few couples here, and I know that some people are holding back their feelings because of what Earth might think. With Atlantis cut out from Earth, they'd be freer, at least. And I'm not talking about Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard only."

"You might be right but I think people shouldn't let rules and regulations dictate their feelings. I know I wouldn't have let them if they stood between us."

"Aww, you're cute!" Laura said, visibly touched by what he just said.

"And this is my cue to leave. I have to work, while you have to dog-sit…"

"Hey! That's a job too!"

"If you say so," he teased her, which earned him a slap on the arm. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before continuing. "I won't have time to join you for lunch but see you tonight?"

"Yep," she answered as he started leaving. "Oh and you wouldn't happen to know if Rodney is in his lab? Sedge and I would like to pay him a little visit," she called back, a mischievous grin on her face.

"I haven't heard that!"

She let out a few giggles before looking down at Sedge. The dog was looking at her with a look of curiosity and Laura actually wondered for a few seconds if she was trying to understand what had just happened. Dismissing that thought with a shake of her head, she started walking down the corridor with Sedge, determined to find Rodney. Like anybody else, she knew that the scientist was more a cat-person than a dog one and that was why she wanted to find him; she couldn't wait to annoy him with Sedge.

"Hey, Doctor Zelenka!" Laura called as she saw him walking just a few feet ahead of her. He turned and stopped to wait for her to catch up with him.

"Lieutenant Cadman, what can I do for you?" he asked in a voice laced with a Czech accent.

She had to admit that she always had a thing for men who had an accent, which was probably one of the reasons she fell so hard for Carson besides his kindness and everything that made him, well him. And she guessed that under other circumstances she might have fallen for Radek. "Actually, Doctor, I think we could help you," she answered, nodding at Sedge.

"I see. And I suppose you want to know where Doctor McKay is." She had to smile at that; he immediately understood what she meant. "I've just left him and his cat in the labs. He still doesn't want to leave him in his quarters or at least put him in a cage."

"Well then, I guess we could have some fun."

"Well, try to not destroy anything. Doctor Weir wouldn't be so pleased if anything happened to the City while she was away. Especially if it was to teach a certain astrophysicist a lesson."

"Don't worry. We'll be very careful."

"Then, if you excuse me…" Radek left Laura and Sedge standing there for a moment before the young lieutenant turned towards the dog, the same mischievous grin she had earlier back on her face.

"Now, why don't we go and have some fun?"

When Carson saw Rodney enter the infirmary a while later, his cat in his arms, he knew he was in for some whining and probably an earful too.

"You!" Rodney exclaimed when he saw him and the doctor knew he had thought right. "Your girlfriend is crazy!"

"What did she do, Rodney?" he sighed.

"She brought Elizabeth's dog to my lab and it scared my cat! The poor thing started running all around the lab, trying to find somewhere to hide and nearly broke an Ancient device that I was analysing. She did it on purpose, Carson!"

"And what made you think that?" he asked in return though he knew it was the truth.

"I don't know! I told you, that woman is crazy! I don't even understand why you're dating her!"

Carson sighed again. He had to admit that deep inside he was amused by what Laura had done, but he tried to not show it to not upset Rodney more than he already was. But he didn't see why he should explain to the scientist why he was dating her.

"She's not crazy, Rodney. She probably just wanted to have some fun at your expense."

"Yeah, she did. But why is it always at my expense, huh? Like that time when she was inside my head and… Ew, I can't think about that," he said, leaving the infirmary.

The doctor couldn't say that he was happy that Rodney talked about that moment; it wasn't a pleasant one for him either. Just to think about that moment, he couldn't help but shiver. Anyway, he should really have a talk with Laura about what happened with Rodney; at least to know what really happened and have a good laugh. Shaking these thoughts from his mind, he turned back to his work as a team should arrive soon for a pre-mission check-up.

Meanwhile, Laura and Sedge were wandering in the corridors when Lorne turned at a corner and spotted them. He waited for them to join him and fell into step with them. Laura could see the smirk on is face and could tell that he knew and that he was amused.

"Something funny, sir?"

"Ok, Lieutenant, spill."

"Well, what do you know already, sir?"

"I heard about McKay's cat running all around the labs and that he seems really angry at you. So what did you do exactly?"

"Well, not much actually. The second we entered the labs, Doctor McKay's cat spotted Sedge and started running everywhere. I think the only reason he didn't get out was because Sedge was by the door. But the funnier was definitely Doctor McKay. He tried to catch his cat and ran all around the lab too. And he nearly broke something in the process."

"How so?"

"Well, like I said, he was running too and at one moment he smashed into the table and an artefact, probably an Ancient one, was on the edge and fell. I just had time to catch whatever it really was before it crashed on the floor."

"I would have given everything to be there to see that," Lorne said, letting out a chuckle.

"I bet, sir. I left just as he caught his cat but I'm pretty sure I'm in for an earful next time I see him. Even though I've saved his precious piece of technology," she added as an afterthought.

"Well, don't count on me to protect you."

"What? You're afraid of a scientist, sir?"

"No, but you have to admit that you never know what McKay is going to do. So be careful, too," he said as he turned left and she right.

Laura had to admit that Lorne was right; you never know what McKay could plan to get back at someone. She heard that once, he locked Lieutenant Ford up in his quarters because he had made the mistake to joke about hockey once too often. She hadn't known the young lieutenant before his run-in with a Wraith but heard that he was the kind of guy who was readily available for a good laugh but also had the ability to turn into the serious soldier in an instant if needed.

"Sedge, I think you and I have a problem," she said, looking down at the dog.

Later that night, in the safety of Carson's quarters, and after she told him what happened with McKay and he had a good laugh at his expense, the doctor confirmed Lorne's statement; McKay wouldn't let her go that easily.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was already planning something," he said, while they were half-lying, half-sitting on the bed, with Laura's head on his shoulder. "You know, when he came to see me after that happened, he asked me why I was dating you. And I'd like to know; why me, Laura?"

"You really don't know?" she asked, surprised. When he shook his head negatively, she continued, "Because you're sweet, caring, you're always placing the others before you. And I have to admit that your Scottish accent had me conquered at the first second. They say that the eyes are the window of the souls, and with you I realised it was they were right."

Carson couldn't help but blush when Laura listed why she had fallen for him. He had often wondered why she had chosen him in the first place and hearing now the reasons why, he still didn't understand. But he refused to question that anymore; she was with him now and he shouldn't doubt their relationship.

"Carson, you're still with me?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I was just deep in thought. Why don't you get in bed? I'll go walk Sedge one last time and then I'll join you."

"Promise?" she said, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, promise" he answered with a light kiss on her lips before standing up and taking Sedge's leash.

The dog immediately understood what it meant and joined him so he could put it on. With one last smile towards Laura, Carson opened the door and left with Sedge. He took her towards the East pier and went out on one of the balconies so she could relieve herself in one of the areas they adapted for the pets now living in Atlantis. He never had a dog before, his parents didn't want one when he was a kid and then with him being a doctor it was difficult to have time to take care of a pet, but he liked taking care of Sedge, or seeing the others with their own dogs or cats; maybe one day he could talk Laura into having one themselves seeing that as strange as that sounds, it seemed easier to have a pet here in Atlantis than on Earth.

They finally went back to his quarters and when he opened the door, he noticed that Laura was already asleep under the covers. He couldn't help the smile that crept up his face at this sight; she must have been more tired than they both thought. He looked down at Sedge and signalled her to stay quiet, and he knew that she had understood him when she went to lie in the corner of the room. He too tried to stay as quiet as possible when he shed off his clothes before slipping under the covers.

Laura immediately turned towards him and snuggled closer, draping one of her arms across his middle. He lightly kissed the top of her hair and heard her mumble something before closing his eyes.

The next afternoon, Laura waited with Sedge in the control room for Sheppard's team to dial in. They should be home any minute now and she knew that the expedition leader would be pleased to see her companion as soon as she came back. She had loved spending time with the dog and was envying Elizabeth to have her. Sometimes Sedge reminded her of her old companion; her parents already had him before her birth and he died when she was fourteen when she was away for a school trip. Deep inside her, she still grieved for not having been there at the time and had always refused to have another dog, but now… Now, she'd like to have one and maybe she could try and convince Carson to get one.

The gate activation jolted her from her thoughts and she went by the sergeant's side, waiting for an IDC to be sent.

"Is it them?" she asked him.

"Yes. I'm lowering the shield."

As soon as he confirmed that it was Sheppard's team and Doctor Weir, Laura, still gripping Sedge's leash, jogged down the stairs with her to wait for them. She couldn't help but notice the diplomat's face that lightened up as soon as she saw Sedge. Once the Gate was closed, she released her and she watched as she ran towards Elizabeth.

"Did you miss me? Did you miss me?"

"I bet she did, Ma'am," Laura said, coming towards them. "How did it go?"

"Pretty well, we have ourselves a new ally," John answered, patting Sedge's head. "Hey, buddy. Nice to see you too."

"Where's Doctor McKay?" Teyla asked, seeming the only one to have noticed that the scientist wasn't there to greet them.

"Probably in his lab. I haven't seen him since yesterday actually," she added but left away the reason why she had seen him the day before in the first place.

"How did things go here?" John asked.

"Atlantis is still here as you can see, sir."

"Did you behave yourself?" Elizabeth asked, still looking down at Sedge and stroking her.

"Don't worry, Ma'am, she was perfect."

"Actually, I wondered about you, Laura."

"Then, I should probably tell you that we may have annoyed McKay, just a bit."

"What did you do to him?" Ronon wanted to know, suddenly interested.

"Why don't you come with us to the infirmary and tell us what happened on the way there?"

"Yes, sir."

The group left the gateroom, the team and Elizabeth more than eager to know what happened, even though the latter would never admit it. Once Laura had told them all they needed to know they all had a good laugh at Rodney's expense even though Elizabeth slightly reprimanded the lieutenant because of what could have happened if they had broken whatever that piece of technology was.

"Thanks again for taking care of Sedge for me, Laura."

"You're welcome Ma'am. And there was no problem at all, Sedge really is a sweetie."

"That she is. That she is," Elizabeth repeated looking at her dog who was sitting by her side.

 

Fini.


End file.
